Marvel Zombies vs Dc Universe
by terryalston99
Summary: The marvel zombies are accidentally teleported to the dc universe and plague begins a new however heroes rise to battle the threat the battle begins


The multiveres is home to many realites some that thrive and prosper ,however there are those that meet there untimely

demise. throughout the timelines there have been wars that exterminated the species superbeings that led one men asaults on there worlds and many virus

that led to the eventual destrution of the

univeres for example the universe of 2149 the world of marvel zombies after

ravaging the earth the marvel zombies

had gained the power cosmic from the

consumption of the silver surfer they traveled the univeres seeking food they

exterminated all life in there universe the zombie fantastic four however had built a

device capable of sending the zombies thoughout the multiveres returning to

earth the zombie versions of ant man ,wasp, black panther, wolvirne, luke cage and captain america battle there hungry zombie brothers and sisters and

defeat them aiding the surviving humans

in rebuilding however in a act of treachery Cortez seeking to rule humanity sent the zombies to another univeres.

Spiderman yells Cortez no but it is too late and he is transported to another world spiderman instinctively grabs a

wall of a buliding rain pours down as

spiderman looks around this place looks

like new yorks meanier step cusion were

am I never mind that I have to find the others spjderman tries to fly using his

power cosmic however he falls down

he then tears his wrist and ueses his

venis to swing on a flag pole. Meanwhile

luke cage leaps from building to building

in Blüdhaven trying to gather his barings

when he spots three men forcing a woman into a alley way luke cage

leaps from the building into the alley

with a loud thud one of the men pulled

out his gun and fired it at cage but it had

no effect cage bashed the gun mans face

through the wall of the building another

man tried to attack cage with a knife but

he just grabed the man by the throat and

punched the man through the stomach

luke can smell the flesh he cant fight the

hunger anymore he needs to feed he rips

out the man's insides and eats them the

woman screams no she runs at cage grabs the gun man had and fires shots at luke cages chest however

the bullets do nothing as luke cage kick's

the woman into the alley wall the man runs towards the wall as cage

comes twoards them but before he can

take a bite a baton hits him across the head cage turns his head to see Night wing you two get out of here now the

man grabs the woman and they run out

the alley. night wing looks at the remains

of the men beside cage what are you? night wing asked. Me Im hungry luke

leaps on the building night wing is standing on night wing fliped out of the way cage tried to grab him but night wing

judo fliped him and quickly sprung to his

feet cage laugh's you remind me of a freind of mine he had very fancy moves

too he could never take a punch though

and he punched nightwing down into the

alleyway night wing gets up dazed however he ready's himself to fight when

tyrone bites night wing on his leg night wing kicks the zombie off and seeing his

injury throws a smoke bomb and desapers into the night.Meanwhile spider man finds a copy of the gotham gazzett and reads about the bat family and super

man.oh no if that super guy gets bitten everyone on this earth will be destroyed

he said riping the paper he swings off in

search of the other zombies.down below

in the city streets the man and the woman run as fast as they can Stop the

woman yelled as she yanked her hand back the man looked back at her letting

her go sorry he said looking down in exaustion the woman was beautiful she

wore a short mini skirt and heels she had

a fair complextion and dark hair also light blue eyes she also had a great figure with very big and percky breast

look I was just going to go home and

sleep then you and your thugs jumped me she says annoyed the man thought

about what happend to his freinds and

he puked ewww the woman exclaimed

did you see what happend to them they

were eaten alive by that moster seeing

the man's tears the woman lements look

maybe we should start over my name is Jessica Jessica Higgins she says holding out her hand the man wipes his

tears with his sleve Mike Dunncan he says shaking Jessica's hand good to

meet you thats when they see a green flash in the sky. a few hours later night

wing falls on the ground as the elavator

for the titans tower closes star fire rushes to night wing Richard star fire

exclaimed the rest of the titans come

out wonder girl beast boy wally west

raven arsenal and static all come out

of there rooms to see whats going on

 _korri_ night wing says faintly night wing

kisses her however she looks at his face

and its zombified he pulls star fires tounge out raven tries to say the words

that control her spells however she is hit

by a foam that dries her mouth shut suffacting her. beast boy turns into a bull and tries to ram into nightwing but he flips over him

getting his horns caught in the elavator

doors night wing shocks beast boy with

his baton knocking him out aresnal shoots an arrow through nightwings

head however night wing pulls it out but

before he can do anything with it static uses every knife in the kitchen to pin night wing into the wall west looks in

horror what happened to you dick he said

but before he could react star fire bites down on wallys foot wally tries to run away but then static shoots a fork into

his foot a zombified static and a freed

night wing stand behind him stick a fork

in em he's done satic said looks good enough to eat said night wing lets see how see how speedster legs taste says

star fire. wonder girl tries to save wally

but is shot thought the chest by star fires

bolt wally vibrates down through the floor

falling to the next part of the tower wally

gets to the elavator shaft and runs down

it and is out the door in nano seconds.

The titains however are enjoying a feast

of beast boy arsenal wonder girl and raven.

Meanwhile Wolverine is stabing into the

Hal Jordans back releasing a blast of green energy Hal gets wolverine off his

back bleeding from the stab wound Hal

foucses his rings power on healing he flies down to were wolverine fell despite

a crater were he fell wolverine's body was'nt there but then wolverine leaps

from a store window driving his claws

into Hal again but Hal hits him with a

fist construct healing his wounds with

his ring.Dont you know when to quit bub

wolverine says smirking Quiting not in my vocabulary he says also smirking

wolvirne shows his claws aint in mine

ethire Hal readys himself when he sees

Mike and Jessica running twoards him

wolverine looks at them and lunges at

them ready to feed Hal makes a sheild

around them but wolverine turns to him

and stabs him through the chest No Jessica and Mike screamed wolverine

turns twoards them Jessica pulls out

her gun firing it at wolvirne he walks

twoards them taking all the bullets the.

gun clicks and wolverine smirks outta

ammo sweet heart Jessica then hits

wolvirne with the gun but it just causes

it to dent wolverine grabs the gun and

throws it aside but a green energy blast

shoots him back as Hal lets go the ring

floats to Jessica Jessica Higgins you have the ability to overcome great fear

welcome to the green lantern core the

ring spoke as a flash of green enveloped

Jessica she was out fitted with a green

lantern costume Mike got behind Jessica

as wolverine stood up Just die already Jessica screamed the ring lit up and

wolverine's head began to glow and with a boom wolvirnes ears gush blood What

did you do Mike asked I...I think I blew up

its brain Jessica answered she went to

look at Hal but Hal gets up and lunges at

her she creates a sheild and falls back- wards she then creates spikes that impale zombie Hal multiple times in the

head she looks down at her ring and in another flash of light she is back in her

normal clothes Mike walks up to her

extending his hand are you ok


End file.
